Episode 321 (8th January 1964)
Plot Myra continues to help Swindley get the shop ready for the sale on Monday. Ena demands a marked-down scarf that shouldn't yet have been placed in the window but changes her mind when she spots that it's moth-infested. Lucille tries to sell tickets for Walter's concert next week at the Palais de Danse. Myra buys two. Harry comes home for dinner, intending to take Dennis for his interview at Amalgamated Steel afterwards. Lucille is delighted when Harry tells her she can go to the concert. Val is similarly delighted when Ken goes after promotion as Head of English on an extra £150 a year. Dave thinks that if he gets it he can do something about the school crossing that's needed but Val thinks it could mean Ken would be rocking the boat too soon. Dennis puts on a loud tartan suit for his interview, amusing Elsie, but Harry thinks he's overdressed. Frank is annoyed with Len for delaying the repairs on his shop flat but is mollified when he hears that he's starting work that afternoon. Annie tells Elsie that Joan has returned to Derby but denies that she and Gordon went through a rough patch. The workmen at Amalgamated Steel are amused by Dennis's appearance when he arrives for his interview. Val causes offence when she says to Concepta that Harry lacks ambition. Dennis gets the job and shops for overalls at Gamma and Swindley allows him credit. Len and Elsie laugh when they prove to be oversized. Minnie gives him Armistead's old brew-can. Elsie invites her, Ena and an unwilling Len to stay for tea. Concepta talks about Ken's success and Harry offers to send her and the kids on a holiday of their own but she refuses to go without him. Dave is annoyed that Ken didn't confront the Headmaster about the crossing although he did raise other issues. Val tells Ken not to jeopardise his promotion by doing so, saying he's once again putting her in second place to his ideals. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *David Robbins - Jon Rollason Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments *Amalgamated Steel - Road outside and yard Notes *Jon Rollason loudly dislodges two supports behind the mirror on the wall of No.9's back room when he enters the set but, following the studio conventions of the time, he William Roache and Anne Reid carrying on acting without interruption. *The exterior and yard of Amalgamated Steel was OB recorded at industrial premises at the junction of Gartside Street and Quay Street in Manchester. Granada Television's Quay Street studios can be seen through the open gates of the yard. The Manchester College now stands on the site. A workman in this sequence is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: A job for Dennis, and Kenneth starts out on a crusade. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,832,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1964 episodes